


Bruise

by widdlewed



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Other, its his mom, mentions of abuse, there is gonna be abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 17:39:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9082675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/widdlewed/pseuds/widdlewed
Summary: Nagisa shows up to class with a gigantic bruise on his face. The class is more or less horrified.





	

**Author's Note:**

> From tumblr. I'm just uploading my one-shots. This is set during those chapters where we find out how fucked up Hiromi is. What a bitch.

 

He walked into the classroom like he did every day, smile on his face, like everything was normal. Of course, with the massive bruise taking up the whole of his right cheek, it wasn’t entirely normal. The class fell silent as Nagisa walked smoothly to his desk, unaware of all his classmates’ eyes on him.

“N-Nagisa-kun…” Kanayo Kaede stammered out, a hand reached out worriedly as if to touch the boy. Nagisa looked over, blinking curiously at his classmate’s odd behavior. The only one who ignored Nagisa was Karma, who instead rested his head on his desk and dozed off.

“What-what happened to your face?” Kaede questioned, her hand still hovering. Nagisa gave his bright smile, his cheek reddening as if everything was right in the world.

“What are you talking about? Do I have something stuck there?” Making a show of his words, he brushed his fingers over his face, as if looking for something. Kaede’s expression faltered and Korosensei called for attention, making everyone reluctantly turn back to face him.  

No one, besides Karma who was peering up from his folded arms, noticed the tightening of Nagisa’s hands on his lap.

 

* * *

 

The bell rang, signaling the end of school. Throughout the whole day, Nagisa acted like he always did, no matter the horrible bruise that seemed to only grow darker and larger as the day went by. His classmates made a silent vow to not bring the discoloring up anymore and instead spent their concentration and worry on trying to assassinate Korosensei. Nagisa, inwardly, was quite relieved for their silence and hoped that he could get home safely without any further incident.

Nagisa stood up from his desk, putting his books away in his book bag. Karma stood up as well, walking over to Nagisa. Their classmates, feeling the aura Karma was emitting, left quickly. Korosensei, noticing Karma all but glaring at him, quickly excused himself and was off at his impossible speed.

“Nagisa-kun,” Karma spoke as he dropped his bag down on Nagisa’s desk top. Nagisa jumped and looked up expectantly towards Karma, who towered over him. He pulled the boy’s chair out, shoving the blue haired teen down to sit on it. Settling himself in front of the boy (making himself lean on the desk), he gingerly touched and poked at the bruise.

“What happened?” Karma asked, trailing his index finger from Nagisa’s temple to his chin, watching how the boy winced when he applied pressure to the darker looking parts of his skin.

“Nothing…I mean…it was my fault,” Nagisa whispered, looking anywhere but Karma. Karma leaned closer, his breath ghosting the boy’s ear as he tangled his fingers through Nagisa’s hair. He gave a sharp tug, smiling darkly as he heard the boy yelp at the hard pull.

“It was your fault? What’ya do, ask for the soy sauce? Tell her you had to stay after school? What was it, that set that fucking bitch off?” Karma snapped, pulling Nagisa’s head back further. Nagisa flinched, trying to struggle free from Karma’s grip.

“I just – I just rubbed her the wrong way, that’s all. It was my fault. I-I just- ow – I just mentioned going to get lunch with my dad – ouch, Karma-kun please stop – and I knew I shouldn’t have told her that but – ow ow ow ow  - Karma-kun!” Nagisa squeaked as Karma leant forward, sinking his teeth into the exposed flesh of Nagisa’s neck. He bit down hard, drawing a cry from the boy and a few beads of blood. He drew back, licking his lips as he watched the blood blossom and cluster up, not yet full enough to trickle down.

“Punishment,” Karma whispered as he let his sharp, piercing gaze trap Nagisa, “for saying something so stupid.” He let go of Nagisa’s hair, leaning back on his desk. Nagisa grabbed his abused neck, looking down at Karma’s shoes.

“It wasn’t stupid…” Nagisa trailed off as Karma brushed the bangs from his forehead, his lips brushing the usually hidden skin of Nagisa’s head.

“You’re oddly affectionate today,” Nagisa grumbled as Karma pulled the boy up into a hug, humming into his hair.

“Am I?” Karma asked and moved a hand, pinching the smaller boy’s arm. Hard.

“Ow! Will you stop that!” Nagisa cried, pushing away from Karma. Karma held his grip firm, smirking in Nagisa’s face.

“Why is it, you won’t take my abuse,” he leaned closer, brushing his lips on Nagisa’s bruise, “but you’ll gladly take that bitch’s abuse, over and over again? It doesn’t seem fair, Nagisa-kun.” Nagisa stilled in Karma’s arms and clenched at his pant legs, moving to bury his head into Karma’s shoulder.

“That isn’t fair…that’s a horrible way of putting it,” Nagisa mumbled and Karma hugged him closer.

“You should move in with your dad,” Karma spoke, his eyes half-lidded as he heard Nagisa sniffle. “He’s more suitable to take care of you, I think.” Nagisa shook his head and gripped Karma’s shirt, clenching it tightly.

“I can’t do that. He’s struggling on his own as it is…besides…I can’t leave my mom by herself. She’s…I can’t do that,” Nagisa explained, sniffling some more. Karma kissed his hair, tightening his grip to an almost painful hold, and hummed again.

“I’m going to kill her,” he declared and Nagisa, despite the fact he was trying to hold his tears back, snorted.

“As if. I’d kill you,” Nagisa spoke and looked up, smiling sweetly as he threatened his friend – boyfriend? Lover? Partner? - .

“Oh, yeah…” Karma trailed off, pointedly looking away because sometimes his little buddy did intimidate him. Y’know, natural born assassin and all. The two boys rested against each other, listening to the birds outside. They breathed, knowing they could only have a few more moments to themselves before their homes beckoned them away.

Unknown to them, outside the classroom peering in from the cracked sliding door, stood all of Class-E and Korosensei, all of them plotting the murder of one mommy-Shiota. 

 


End file.
